Online Resources Revisited
This page is intended as an update and exansion of Michael Pullen and Jimmy Adair's NexLearn page from 2007. Electronic Resources Theological Webliography of Online Resources for Seminary Students and Professors Apologetics American Scientific Affiliation (Christians in Science Fellowship) The Gifford Lectures Reformed Apologetics (Center for Reformed Theology and Apologetics) Biblical Backgrounds and Archaeology ABZU- Ancient Near East (Charles Jones, Oriental Institute, University of Chicago) American Society of Greek and Latin Epigraphy (University of North Carolina) Ancient Greek Online Library (public-domain texts in English translation) Ancient History Sourcebook (Paul Halsall, Fordham) Bibleplaces.com Bibliotheca Augustana(texts in Latin and other original languages) The Classics Pages (Andrew Wilson) Department of Classics (University of Chicago) Electronic Resources for Classists (University of California, Irvine) Faculty of Classics (University of Cambridge) Faculty of Classics (University of Oxford) Hellenistic Bibliography (Martine Cuypers, University of Leiden) accessable 4/27/11 Internet Ancient History Guide (Koenraad Verboven, Ghent University) The Internet Classics Archive (Daniel C. Stevenson) LacusCurtius: A Gateway to Ancient Rome Livius: Articles on Ancient History Online Critical Pseudepigrapha (Society of Biblical Literature) Online Liddell-Scott-Jones Greek-English Lexicon (Peresus Project) The Orion Center - Center for the study of the Dead Sea Scrolls and associated literature, including DSS bibliography The Perseus Digital Library - Dictionaries, classical texts, maps Thesaurus Linguae Graecae (TLG) (University of California, Irvine) Biblical Studies Bible.org Bible Geocoding (from OpenBible.info) BibleGateway.com Biblemaps.org Biblical hermeneutics blog (formerly biblicalhermeneutics.net; Holger Szenat) Biblical Studies.org.uk (Robert I. Bradshaw) Bible Study Tools (commerical site) Biblos.com Blue Letter Bible Codex Sinaiticus (project of The British Library (UK), Leipzig University Library (Germany), St Catherine's Monastery (Sinai), and The National Library of Russia, St Petersburg) Deutsche Bibelgesellschaft (German Bible Society) E-Sword (Rick Meyers) Holman Bible Dictionary (from StudyLight.org) Holy Land Photos (Carl Rasmussen, Bethel University) Intute- Bible / Christian Texts (annotated web reviews) accessible 5/2/11 Nag Hammadi Library (Lance Owens) NetBible (from Bible.org) Online Classical and Medieval Library:OMACL (Roy Tennant) On-Line Primary Literature Related to Near Eastern Religions, Hellenistic Mediterranean Literature, and Biblical Studies (University of Pennsylvania) accessible 5/2/11 RPBS: Resource Pages for Biblical Studies (Torrey Seland, Volda University, Norway) TC: A Journal of Biblical Textual Criticism accessible 5/2/11 Tyndale House, Doorway to Biblical Studies Biblical Studies: New Testament Bible/NT/Early Christianity - Links to numerous New Testament resources (Carl W. Conrad, Washington University, St. Louis) Early Christian Writings (Peter Kirby) The New Testament Gateway - New Testament resources (Mark Goodacre, University of Birmingham) The Paul Page (Logos Software) Resources for Biblical Exegesis (formerly hosted at Gordon-Conwell) Biblical Studies: Old Testament Bibliographic Introduction to Old Testament Study(Yale University) Dinur - The Jewish History Resource Center (Hebrew University of Jerusalem) Early Jewish Writings (Peter Kirby) Family and Society in Ancient Israel (Brian Schwimmer, University of Manitoba) iTanakh (R.Christopher Heard, Pepperdine University) The Old Testament and the Ancient Near East (Ralph W. Klein, Lutheran School of Theology at Chicago Old Testament Gateway - Old Testament resources (Tabor College, Victoria, Australia) Paleojudaica blog Scholarly Resources (Society for Old Testament Study) Christian Disciplines Christian Spirituality in the Catholic Tradition (Jordan Aumann) Guide to Medieval Christian Spirituality (Scott DeGregorio) Sites Devoted to Christian Spirituality - Links to many resources (Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada) Church History *see also our Reformation Toolkit Ancient and Medieval Electronic Texts Baptist History Homepage (James R. Duvall) Baptist Library Online Biographical Dictionary of Chinese Christianity: BDCCOnline (Overseas Ministry Studies Center, CT) Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon (in German) Bibliotheca Teubneriana Latina (BLT) (Berlin and Louvain) only for purchase 5/3/11 Byzantium: The Byzantine Studies Page (Fordham University) Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) Calvinism Resources Database (Calvin College) Church in the Southern Black Community (University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill) Dictionary of African Christian Biography: DACB Early Christian Writings (Peter Kirby) Ecole Initiative - Hypertext encyclopedia of early church history (University of Evansville- archived, 2007) Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative (University of California) The Fathers of the Church - Selected writings of several patristic writers, New Testament apocrypha, etc. (New Advent) The Global Anabaptist Mennonite Encyclopedia Online: GAMEO (Mennonite Historical Society of Canada) The Holy See - Official Vatican site, includes papal encyclicals Internet History Sourcebooks Project - Ancient, medieval, modern history material (Paul Halsall, Fordham University) The Labyrinth - Medieval Studies (Georgetown University) Monaftic Matrix: A Scholarly Resource for the Study of Women's Religious Communities from 400 to 1600 CE. (USC) Online Classical and Medieval Library:OMACL (Roy Tennant) Post-Reformation Library (Calvin College) Counseling Also listed under: Pastoral Theology below AAMFT: American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy American Association of Christian Counselors American Counseling Association APA: American Psychological Association Marriage and Family Counseling (Gene Kayser) National Board of Certified Counselors Education Christian education: a bibliography (Charles Bellinger, Wabash Center) Education and the Christian Worldview - Links to religious education resources (Asuza Pacific University) Religious Education Association - Selected articles from journal Religious Education Theory and Research in Christian Education biliography (updated 2006; North of England Institute for Christian Education, UK) Ethics Baptist Peace Fellowship of North America Christian Ethics Today - Journal of Christian Ethics EthicsDaily.com (Baptist Center for Ethics) Ethics Update (University of San Diego) International Religious Freedom reports (U.S. Dept. of State) Pew Forum on Religion & Public Life Languages Languages: French French (University of Virginia) Languages: German German dictionaries, encyclopedias, and quotations (University of Virginia) Luther's translation of the Bible (University of Michigan) Languages: Greek Elementary Greek (Jim West) Greek Dictionaries - Classical and Biblical Greek (Perseus Digital Library) Intermediate Greek Vocabulary - all Greek words used 27 times or more in the NT (Rodney Decker) Little Greek- information on resources for learning (Johnathan Robie) Online Liddell-Scott-Jones Greek-English Lexicon (Peresus Project) Resources for learning New Testament Greek (Corey Keating) StudyLight.org's New Testament Greek Lexicon Teknia free and fee-based resources Tregelles' Greek New Testament (Tyndale House) Tyndale House Lexicon: 2letterlookup.com William Mounce: Biblicaltraining.org Languages: Hebrew Biblia Hebraica - Intro to Biblical Hebrew class; requires SHebrew font (David Wallace) Chapter-by-Chapter MP3 Recordings of the Hebrew Bible (Mechon Mamre) EKS Publishing sources, 5/3/11 HebrewBooks.org JewishSoftware.com free and fee-based resources Knowsys Test Prep's Hebrew Flashcards (download zip files by clicking here) Navigating the Bible II: Torah Tyndale House Lexicon: 2letterlookup.com Missiology Dictionary of African Christian Biography: DACB History of Missiology (Boston University) International Religious Freedom reports (U.S. Dept. of State) Missionary Periodicals Database (Yale Divinity School) The Missiology Homepage The Missionaries (from the BBC) Music DDM Online: Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology Online (Peter Slemon, Indiana University) Genevan Psalter (David T. Koyzis) Hymn Society of the United States and Canada Hymn Tune Index (University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign) HymnSite.com - Lyrics, music, downloads, and lectionary resources (United Methodist Church) Hymnary.org (Calvin College) Jewish Art Music (Jewish Theological Seminary) NetHymnal (formerly The Cyber Hymnal) - Lyrics, scores, history, and sound files Online Resources for Music Scholars (Harvard University) Pastoral Theology (a.k.a., Ministry, Pastoral Care, Practical Theology, Counseling) AAMFT: American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy American Association of Christian Counselors American Counseling Association APA: American Psychological Association Marriage and Family Counseling (Gene Kayser) National Board of Certified Counselors Philosophy of Religion D. Anthony Storm's Commentary on Kierkegaard The Gifford Lectures Philosophy of Religion - links to many sites dealing with philosophy of religion (Open Directory Project) Philosophy of Religion .Info (Tim Holt) Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Stanford Univesity's Metaphysics Research Lab) Sudduth's Analytic Philosophy of Religion Website (Michael Sudduth, University of Hartford) Preaching Preaching Links (Academy of Homiletics) Preaching.org (Kenton C. Anderson) Religion The ARDA: Association of Religion Data Archives Beliefnet - Discussions and information about a variety of religious and spiritual traditions Internet Sacred Text Archive - Sacred texts, religious, and quasi-religious texts from many different traditions Religious Studies Web Guide: Electronic Journals (Saundra Lipton, University of Calgary) Virtual Religion Index - Links to a variety of topics dealing with religion (originated at Rutgers University) Religion: Christianity The Catholic Encyclopedia - Digitized 1908 print edition Internet Guide to Religion (formerly Guide to Internet Resources for Teaching and Learning in Theology and Religion; from the Wabash Center) Intute- Christianity (annotated website reviews) Religion Online - Full texts by recognized religious scholars Research Guide for Christianity (Yale Divinity School Library) Religion- additional religions: Buddhism Essentials of Buddhism (Buddha Web)(Buddha Web) Resources for the Study of Buddhism (Ron Epstein) (Ron Epstein) Religion- additional religions: Hinduism Hinduism Homepage (University of Wyoming) Hinduism Online (Hindu Academy) Religion- additional religions: Islam A Brief Illustrated Guide to Understanding Islam Islam World Religion- additional religions: Judaism Jewish Encyclopedia - 12 volumes, published 1901-1906 Judaism 101 (Tracey Rich) Judaism and Jewish Resources (Andrew Tannenbaum) Religion- additional religions: Momonism The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Official LDS (Mormon) Web site Religion- additional religions: Taoism Daoism Depot - Information on Taoism and links to other resources Taoism Initiation Page - Introduction to Taoism Religion- additional religions: Zoroastrianism Avesta - Zoroastrian Archives - Introduction to Zoroastrianism, sacred texts Zoroastrianism Hub - Links to many resources on Zoroastrianism Religion: Freethought and Atheism American Atheists The Freethought Zone - Links to various atheist resources Theology Computer-Assisted Theology - Numerous links to sites dealing with theology and related issues (Michael Fraser, Oxford University) Fides Quaerens Internetum (Bryan Stone, Boston University School of Theology) Theological Journals Search (Sally Jo Shelton) Index theologicus: IxTheo (formerly Zeitschrifteninhaltsdienst Theologie; University of Tübingen) Theology Library - extensive collection of Roman Catholic theological material (Spring Hill College) Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologica (New Advent) Worship Calvin Institute of Christian Worship (Calvin College) Christians in the Visual Arts Common Worship (Church of England) Experiencing Worship - Articles and other resources International Council of Ethnodoxologists Lift Up Your Hearts: Worship and Spirituality Site of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada - Links to many resources Revised Common Lectionary (Vanderbilt University) Text This Week: Lectionary, Scripture Study and Worship Links and Resources Worship Matters 'Appendix' Still remembered: Broken Links since the intial launch of the Online Resources Page * ArchNet: Archaeological Research Institute (Arizona State University) * The International World History Project - Collection of essays, maps, historical documents and music *Kapatija - Web sites in Aegean archaeology (John Younger, University of Kansas)) * Language Classroom *The New English-German Dictionary (Technische Universitat, Dresden) * Newspapers on World Wide Web - Newspapers from around the world, grouped by country * Philosophy of Religion (Scott Moore, Baylor University) Online Searching General Searching Google Yahoo 'Specific Searching' Academic Google Scholar Reference Answers Ask ipl2 (former Internet Public Library: merged with Librarian's Index to the Internet) more to add... By resource type more to add... 'Articles' ''Journal indexing '' Index theologicus: IxTheo (formerly Zeitschrifteninhaltsdienst Theologie; University of Tübingen) Missionary Periodicals Database (Yale Divinity School) OCLC's Search by title Questia's List of journals Religious Studies Web Guide: Electronic Journals (Saundra Lipton, University of Calgary) Sage Journals Online (featuring temporary free full-text access from 1999 to current each Fall: latest dates September 1 to October 15, 2010) Theological Journals Search (Sally Jo Shelton) Open Access articles DOAJ: Directory of Open Access Journals FOREASt: Free Open Resources for East Asian Studies (Yao Tang, Rutgers) PKP: Public Knowledge Project's sample of Open Access Journals Periodicals Listed by Subject Electronic Journals Library: Theology (University of Regensburg) Journal Tables of Content (not full text) Journal TOCS(Institute for Computer-Based Learning, Heriot-Watt University, U.K.) Blogs Going To Seminary 'Books' ebooks Ancient Library Bartleby.com Great Books Online Bibliotheca Augustana(texts in Latin and other original languages) Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) FOREASt: Free Open Resources for East Asian Studies (Yao Tang, Rutgers) HathiTrust shared digital repository HebrewBooks.org (in Hebrew language) Internet Archive: Text Archivepage Mike's electronic books (Michael Pullen) Online Books Page(U.Penn) Project Gutenberg - Thousands of public domain books Universal Digital Library: UDL (Carnegie Mellon University) Vendors to purchase Books from: Amazon The Book Depository (U.K.) Christianbook.com Fetchbooks.info 'Disserations' see also our Dissertations Finding Aid page on this wiki DDM Online: Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology Online (Peter Slemon, Indiana University) RIM: Research in Ministry Online (ATLA- dissertations published by member schools) Theological Research Exchange Network: TREN (Robert Jones) Images Bible Geocoding (from OpenBible.info) Biblemaps.org Bibleplaces.com CDRI: Cooperative Digital Resource Initiative (ATLA) Holy Land Photos (Carl Rasmussen, Bethel University) 'Library Catalogs and resources' WorldCat Libraries Catalogs and Resources: International British Library Integrated Catalogue (UK) Oak Hill College Resources (UK) OLIS: Oxford University Library Catalogue (UK) Tyncat: the Tyndale Library Catalogue (UK) ''Library Catalogs and Resources: Texas Abilene Christian University (Margaret and Herman Brown Library) Baylor University Libraries Dallas Baptist University Vance Memorial Library Hardin Simmons University Libraries Howard Payne University (Walker Memorial Library) Lanier Theological Library (Houston, TX) Southern Methodist University Libraries Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary (Roberts Library) Texas Christian University Library Texas State Library-- Online Services 'Reference''' Dictionaries Holman Bible Dictionary (from StudyLight.org) Encyclopedias Christian Cyclopedia (Concordia Publishing and Lutheran Church Missouri Synod) Encyclopedia of Religion and Society (Harford Seminary) Wikipedia - Free, open-content encyclopedia Lexicons Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon (in German) Tyndale House Lexicon: 2letterlookup.com Tutorials Original NexLearn Tutorials see also the front page of our Bhctilibrary Wiki Evaluating Web Resources (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) Finding Articles (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) Preparing a Paper (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) - includes their revised Citation guides Other useful tutorials: Internet for Religious Studies (Meriel Patrick, University of Oxford) William Badke's Information Literacy for Small Theological Libraries more soon